Her Great Man
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku - In between 699 and The Last - When the Uchiha feels threatened by a rock, throwing it away won't be the only thing he will do.


It had been almost a week since the avenger had received a worried letter from his blonde best friend. In that mess of words misspelled and of food stains, an emergency was being transmitted. An emergency that could end up terribly wrong if not for the Sharingan holder. He was the only one who could help. He was the only one who could stop the pink haired girl from making something she would regret for the rest of her life. Sakura was about to go on a date. She was about to go out with a guy whose hair didn't resemble a bird and whose eyes couldn't turn bloody red. What had happened to her?

The said guy who was trying to invade the pinkette's heart, as described by Naruto in the letter, was an idiot. The blonde had said the man was from the Stone Village and, during the fourth great Shinobi war, he ended up being healed by Sakura's delicate hands. It was said that he even confessed to her, but, for some unknown reason, he had been rejected. 4 years after the victory of the allied force and the survivor of the Stone was still determined to try his chance with Sakura. He knew she was still single and he would try to win her heart. He would try to surpass that so great man she had once mentioned. He would try to make her forget about Uchiha Sasuke, even if he had no idea about it.

The reactions of the Uchiha after reading the letter were, surely, unexpected. At first, he thought it was something normal for girls like her to go on dates. He believed it was already time for her to have surpassed that crush she had on him and, finally, move on. Sasuke felt happy for her. He really did. He knew she deserved to be happy and to have someone who loved her by her side every time she needed. Sakura needed to be loved. And that was when his second reaction started to take over him. If that girl needed to be loved, why not by him? Since their genin days, the one who owned her heartbeats was no other than himself. He knew she loved him and, somehow, it has always made him happy during his journey. Knowing that she would still be there, loving him, made all the difference. Going back to a Konoha where a Sakura wouldn't be waiting for a Sasuke wouldn't be the same. In fact, if things did work out with the Iwa guy, the pinkette would, eventually, move to another village. She would never be there at the gates waiting for him again. And all because of a man he didn't know the name. Who did he think he was? How dared him taking her away like that? No. The Uchiha couldn't accept such thing. He could not accept such scenario, and so, before he knew, his feet were already dragging him back to the Leaf after two long and isolated years. A glare on his eyes as he imagined that filthy ninja trying to hold her hand. Sasuke wouldn't forgive him for that.

And so, after some long days of running unstoppably, the raven haired boy returned to the village he still called home. His first plan consisted on meeting the girl and ending up that stupid idea as fast as possible. He went to the hospital with 100% of certainty that she would be there. Sakura practically lived inside that building. The so charming pinkette had become a perfect clone of her master but with the huge difference that she was a workaholic. There was no stopping for her. She would even trade her compromises to a long night shift if they really needed her. Sakura loved her job, but, on that time, she wasn't there. The nurses informed him she was home, getting ready for her date. And, before any of those gossip girls could even say anything to him, he stormed out, heading straight to her apartment. He knew the way perfectly even after so long and, jumping through rooftops and balconies, Sasuke arrived in no time.

His lack of shame allowed the boy to quickly unlock her window and made his way to her room. Sakura was there. The water could be heard running down the shower and her clothes were laying on her bed just waiting to embrace her perfumed body. How jealous he was of those clothes. A smirk grew on his face at the thought. What if he got rid of that pretty combination she had chosen for the date? Knowing her, the Haruno girl would trace him down around the whole Konoha wrapped around towels if she could. So, in order not to expose her to the village, Sasuke decided to leave it be. There were probably some other ways to stop her, anyways. So, once his mind stopped imagining a rampage mode Sakura in a towel, Sasuke drifted his eyes from her clothes and, in a glimpse, a white paper was found laying on her table. Could it be the said love letter Naruto mentioned? Yes. It could and it was.

His curious spirit made no ceremony before reading the paper. The handwrite was a mess. The words were all shaken and many ink dots could be seen spread around the paper. Such signs clearly showed that, or the boy had a serious writing problem or his heart was beating so fast for the pinkette that he couldn't control his moves. Pathetic, Sasuke thought. Still, his eyes were glued to that paper. He kept reading because, behind the terrible calligraphy, there were real feelings. He used the words that the Uchiha himself never had the courage to say, not to her and not to anyone. Perhaps Sakura did deserve someone better. She did deserve someone who wrote her love letters and someone whose last wish before an uncertain battle was being able to protect her and prove his true feelings. Perhaps Sakura needed him.

Aiming down, the one who was intending to wait for her to come out from the shower left leaving one single trace of his presence. Sasuke destroyed the letter. He couldn't even describe how disturbed he had been because of that. The ripped pieces were left over the table without a single worry that Sakura could find out. He didn't care. He just wanted to prove her and prove himself that he could make her happier than a ninja from the Stone. The Uchiha needed to regain his confidence. And, since she was the only one who could bring it down, a certain blonde was the only one who could rebuild it. That's what being a team means. Destroying and rebuilding in order to get stronger. It happened to her and to the blonde as well. He needed Naruto, even if it hurt to admit such thing.

The last survivor of the Uchiha clan quietly and quickly made his way towards the Uzumaki. Naruto was, as always, eating a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku. Sasuke knew it even if they hadn't talked in a whole week. And, indeed, he was right. The blonde had finished what seemed to be his third bowl of ramen and was already asking for another one. His sapphire eyes widened and a huge grin came to play on his wet lips when the Uchiha finally sat by his side with a depressed aura exhaling from him. Naruto already knew everything.

" so you decided to come, huh? Did you talk to her?"

" no... I went to her apartment but she was taking a shower."

" and you didn't wait for her?! What's happening to you, Teme?"

" Uh? What do you mean?"

" ah... You know... The Sasuke way of acting..."

" Sasuke way of acting?"

" yeah... The direct way of getting answers... Normally you would have waited for her to come out and interrogate her."

" I wouldn't interrogate Sakura, idiot. She... She can do whatever she wants..."

Naruto's jaw dropped immediately. Since when would his best friend admit defeat? And without even trying? There had to be something wrong. Maybe the one next to him was an imposer. Yes, it was clearly the best explanation. Unfortunately, before Naruto could hit him with a rasengan, the Uchiha threw on him his so deadly and bloody glare. No one could do it like Sasuke. Which meant that, for the first time, the raven haired boy was really feeling down and needed a shoulder to lean on. And Naruto was ready to offer him his help. But in a way only Sasuke would understand.

The Uzumaki, suddenly, bursted out in laughter.

" I can't believe it! Uchiha Sasuke is really sad because of a girl! But not any girl, no. It's Sakura-chan! I can't believe it!"

" shut up, Dobe! I'm not sad or anything! I couldn't care less about with whom she goes out with." He pouted.

" oh, really?" A foxy grin appeared on Naruto's lips. " then why are you even here for? After two long years since you last showed up to place back your arm, I guess there isn't much you could want from Konoha."

"... Can't I come back to my old village?"

" Sakura-chan's house isn't the only house of Konoha, you know?"

" Tch! You told me to come because you were worried about her! You were worried because you didn't know the guy! So I came because I also got worried because of what you said! Turns out that the guy with whom she's going out with is a much better person than I am!"

" you think?"

" I know. He will treat her like she deserves! Sakura deserves a better guy than me! She... She's waited for too long."

Sasuke's fists were clenched and his teeth were almost breaking. Never in his life had the raven haired boy admitted such thing. He never doubted himself let alone saying that someone was better than him. He was one of the strongest ninjas in the world. He had controlled the power of the Rinnegan and had punched a god in the face. And still, there he was, admitting out loud that a ninja from the Stone, who didn't have any serious injuries or special powers, was better than him. Maybe he did reach the bottom of the well. It was time for a certain Uzumaki to pull him back to the surface. And Naruto knew exactly what to do.

" hn... If you say so..."

" I know so."

" you know... I sent you the letter because it bothered me a lot to think a guy like that would kiss our Sakura-chan... I think because of the time we spent together and all I could never imagine her with someone else... She's like my little sister... And it's hard to give her to a man who will take her away from me."

" kissing? But it's just their first date."

" so what? You've spent too much time away from society, Teme... Times are different now. You wouldn't even imagine the things people do on first dates anymore."

" what kind of things?"

" ah... You know what I mean..."

That dirty grin of Naruto returned and Sasuke finally got the message. And you bet he didn't like it. No guy from the Stone would do that to her on their first date. That Iwa nin would better not even dare to hold her hand on their first date. Sasuke would make sure of that. The Uchiha wouldn't let someone she barely knew do that to her. He wouldn't let someone like him receive the love of his Sakura.

" Naruto... We are gonna save her like in the old times."

" now it sounds like you, Sasuke. I knew you would feel jealous if I told you so."

" I'm not jealous."

" you definitely are. Don't deny it, you bastard."

" but I'm not jealous. I just don't want him to take her away from me."

" from us, you mean." He smirked.

" hn. Whatever. Let's go. I have a plan."

The smirk on the Uchiha's face was priceless. He rose up from his bench with a completely new aura as he waited for the blonde to finish his food. Everything was settled in his mind. Naruto would help, even if he had no idea about that. Sasuke was sure his plan would, at least, shake that hard head of hers. He just hoped it would also shake her heart.

The dynamic duo set on their mission to find and capture their pink haired team mate. It was a normal night in Konoha. No festivals, no celebrations; nothing that attracted a bunch of couples for a special time together. It just made things a little harder for the boys of the team 7 but, eventually, the Uzumaki used his senjutsu to locate the pinkette's chakra and, consequently, the Iwa nin's one. The couple in potential was inside Ino's flower shop and the street was way too empty for the boys not to be recognized by her emerald eyes. They would need a distraction. They would need something to separate those two that, in Sasuke's point of view, were standing way too close for his approval. 1 meter away from each other would have been better, but, at that time, his romantic rules didn't really matter. The only important thing was finding a way to take her away from there without giving the girl a chance to fight back. And Sasuke had the perfect idea.

" what are we gonna do, Sasuke?"  
The blonde said, as he peeked from behind a house.

" no worries." Sasuke smirked. " just do as I say and everything will be okay."

" ... I don't have a good feeling about it."

" trust me, okay?"

" hn Hn... Fine. What is it?"

" use your shadow clones. Many of them... Enough to fill these street."

" I don't really understand your plan..."

" that's why I'm the brain of this team. Now do it."

" Teme..."

After his glare was ignored, Naruto did as he was told. He made his hand seals and, in a matter of seconds, the whole street was full of Narutos. They were all looking around confused, as if they were waiting for something. And that something was an order from the so called brain of the team. Surprisingly, Sasuke's order ended up a little more painful than the Uzumaki imagined.

" so what now, genius?"

" now I hope you understand that it's all because of the plan."

". Hn. I do... What are you gonna d-"

The next thing that came out of the blonde's loud mouth was a painful scream. Sasuke had punched the real Naruto with a strength more than necessary to break a bone but not to break the jutsu. The result was exactly as previewed by the avenger: a bunch of angry Narutos making a mess around the street as they looked for Sasuke. They wanted revenge even if the blonde was against it. He deserved it. But, right after the punch, the dark haired boy disappeared in between the blonde boys. All those blue eyes wanted to find the Uchiha, but, as if in a perfect synchronization, the boy's dark eyes only saw a pink haired girl exiting the flower shop. Sasuke and Sakura always had the perfect timing even if they didn't know about it. And, at those circumstances, the boy was thankful for their connection.

Sakura's emeralds widened when she saw her best friend's clones dominating the street. She had no idea of what was happening but, instinctively, the girl ran towards him in order to calm him down. What if he had lost control over Kurama? What if something was wrong? Sakura couldn't leave him alone at a time like that. So, without hesitating, she told her partner to wait a little and rushed inside that wave of Narutos. Barely she knew that, in the middle of so many Uzumakis, there would also be an Uchiha.

" Naruto! Are you alright? What happened?"

" Sakura-chan! Where is that bastard?"

" Uh? An enemy? Here?"

" I'm gonna kill him!"

" who is him!?"

" it's Sas-"

The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and, before she knew it, her hand was taken by the one who came from behind the curtain of white smoke. The hand holding hers was big and it was cold for some reason. It felt like it needed her warmth. Holding it back felt really normal to her at that time. They were both running away from that mess through a dark alley and, only after some good 5 minutes they stopped in a dark place where two walls were pressing them together. And it was in that darkness that she recognized the one who had kidnapped her. When she opened her eyes and finally focused them on the man in front of her, Sakura had a huge surprise, after all, it had been 2 long years since she had last seen that hair.

" S-Sasuke..."

He counted the seconds until she finally understood what was happening. He had expected to count until 5, but her short temper didn't let him reach 3. She was definitely mad.  
And how beautiful she was.

" Uchiha Sasuke! What's the meaning of this!?"

" Sakura... Calm down..."

" I'm not calming down! Tell me what's happening right now!"

" not until you stop screaming."

" no! Not until you tell me why you've done this! You've kidnapped me in the middle of my-" she stopped. Her emerald eyes- those burning eyes of hers that were locked on his- aimed the floor. She didn't want to finish that phrase. Not in front of him. Not like that. But he wouldn't simply let go. He wanted to hear it from her. He needed to.

" your what, Sakura?"

" it's none of your business, Uchiha! Now tell me what's the meaning of this?"

" finish that phrase." He smirked, facing her closely and watching as her cheeks puffed. Something was telling him that she could hit him at any moment. Her eyes turned back to face his and, for some seconds, they were both in silence, scanning each other and searching for any flinch. None of them found it. And Sakura decided not to risk it anymore.

" you know what? I don't care! I'll go back to my DATE now! If you'll excuse me..."

Her anger was boiling inside of her body when she decided to make her move. Sakura took a step to her left just to have his right arm smashed against the wall behind her and prevent her escape from that side. The impatient girl, after glaring at him, stubbornly tried the other side, but the result was the same. His bandaged prothetic arm closed the trap and soon the beast with emerald eyes was inside a cage. A cage made of his embrace. A cage where she would be exposed only for him to see. But as all beasts Sakura couldn't simply be tamed by muscled bars. She could escape in just an instance of pure madness. Yet, even with everything telling her to break his arm and go back to the other boy, the pinkette didn't. She stood there, waiting for him to explain himself. She wanted to know the reason why he kept her as his prisoner. Perhaps that was the last hope in her heart regarding the raven haired boy's feelings. Yet, not all the hope in the world would make her calm herself at that moment.

With a fulminant glare, the one pressed against the wall in an incredibly tiny, yet comfortable, space, started to show the boy why people called her mini Tsunade.

" explain yourself, Sasuke... Explain yourself before I break your arms."

He remained silent.

" don't play with me! Is this some kind of joke between you and Naruto?"

The silence still remained.

" I'm waiting for your answer, Sasuke!"

And that was when it hit him. She was waiting for an answer in the same way she has waited for him for all these years. Even at that moment she was waiting for him while someone waited for her. But that would be the last time. He was ready to make her stop waiting. He was ready to give her the answer and the feelings she has awaited for so long to receive. Sasuke just hoped there was still time.

" you're playing with fire, Sasu-"

" stay."

Her heart skipped a beat, unsure if her ears had fully understood the message. Did he really say that?

" what...?" Her tone was lower.

" stay with me... Don't go back to that guy..."

Her throat went dry. So she did hear what she thought she had heard. The boy who ran away from her for almost 5 years was desperately trying to make her stay. His black orbs were aiming down and his black locks were sheltering his face. Sasuke couldn't allow her to see his pitiful and jealous face. He couldn't look at her but he was almost begging for an answer. Those words were the closest thing of a wish he has ever made. A wish that only she could grant him. But Sakura wasn't sure if she could. Not anymore.

Her voice finally came out and it sounded lower than his own. Almost a whisper in the wind. All that anger seemed to have settled for an instance. Hurt was the only thing that remained in that girl whose heart could feel more than one thing during a conversation with that raven haired boy. How come he had such effect on her?

"... How dare you say it?"

" Uh?" His eyes were lifted to her face.

" how dare you say it after so long!? How dare you say something like that after two years without a single letter?!"

" Sakura... I-"

" no! I don't wanna hear! I-I've always worried about you and... You didn't have the courage to send me one letter! And now I see that Naruto knew where you were and told you to come when I finally am trying to move on."

" I'm sorry about that... I just didn't know what to write... I didn't forget about you though... Not even for a second... I'm just not that Iwa nin who knows how to write romantic things like in that letter."

" ... Wait a moment... How do you know about the letter? And about what was written on it!?" Her eyes widened. " you broke into my house and destroyed the letter, didn't you!?"

Her accusing tone was on and, for a moment, he felt like she would kill him. By the way her brain worked, Sakura had also figured he had been in her room while she was totally naked in her bathroom. A furious blush on her cheeks told him so. Perhaps he should be more careful with his words if he didn't want to end up being punched like Kaguya.

" hn... The window was opened."

" no it wasn't!"

" a ninja should always lock the windows with a little bit of chakra. Technically, since I just used a kunai, I'll consider it opened."

" breaking into other people's houses is a crime, Sasuke! I should report you for that!"

"... Tch. I guess you may be right..."

" and why the hell did you destroy the letter!?"

Her eyebrow was lifted and he knew she wanted the truth.

Lying to Sakura was never a good thing. And since she had become physically stronger than all the rookie 9 together, telling the truth was a basic need to survive. So, after bitting his lower lip, the Uchiha decided that, if he were to die, he would die as an honest man.

" I didn't like it... The fact that another man was confessing his feelings to you... I didn't want to see that anymore... I didn't want to imagine you reading that alone in your room."

The answer came deeper than he imagined. What did he mean when he said 'another man'? If he had been the one to confess, then there wouldn't be a problem? Sakura didn't know for sure. But, behind all those words and sighs, there was only one real meaning in his action. A meaning that the pinkette used to dream about when she was a kid and a meaning that made a mess in her thoughts at that moment. Uchiha Sasuke was jealous of an Iwa nin. She knew it was truth just by looking at how his lips were making a pout. But she wouldn't dare exposing such thing to him because their discussion was another one. Perhaps another day she could confront him about it.

" honestly, Sasuke... If you didn't want it to happen, then why didn't you do something?"

" I did... I ripped the letter."

" not like that! I mean... Before... Before I decided to move on."

" maybe you never thought I would move on, right? Well... Guess what? I have... I have and he's waiting for me and I think he loves me... And I think I wanna fall in love with him too."

" hn. Liar."

" what?"

" you once told me you can't fall in love twice... You told me you can truly love one person in your whole life... And, unfortunately for you, the person you love is me."

Her emeralds widened. How come did he remember her words? She had told him such thing when they were still genin and had to wait for Kakashi and Naruto on that bridge. Perhaps the Uchiha did have a good memory, but that smirk on his face as he quoted her younger self made things different. That smirk showed a feeling of superiority and satisfaction on knowing he would be her eternal love. Sasuke felt like a winner even before confronting his opponent. And, deep inside, Sakura knew it was true. Deep inside that little girl who had told him such words still lived inside her. Sakura still believe her own words. But she wouldn't admit it so soon.

" maybe it wasn't love..."

" uh? I'm sure it was..."

" how come!? You've always said it was just a stupid crush!"

" but I didn't know anything about it before... Seeing now, I'm sure it is love."

" So now you're an expert in love?"

" you can say so... I had a good teacher... But, unfortunately, she forgot some of her own teachings..."

" like what, for example?"

She crossed her arms, and, knowing she wouldn't go anywhere, the boy recoiled his own arms. His new pose made him look like the one in charge of the situation. And, technically, he was. He knew he was even if Sakura would never agree with such thing. But at that time, her opinion didn't matter for she was the student and he the teacher.

" first of all... She's trying to force love and love can't be forced... It has to happen."

" I'm not trying to force anything."

" I never said it was you." He smirked.

" you idiot... Hn."

" hn... She's also using an innocent boy to help her forget about her old love."

" I am not using him."

" Ahh... And the worse thing... She's acting like a different person just to try to impress him..."

" this is still me."

" no... The real you is in love with me... This one here is a pathetic imitation. It's not someone worth returning to."

"Shut up..."

" it's someone no one could ever love. That guy would give up in no time."

" shut up..."

" you are a shame to your real self... Why don't you give up on that side of you already? I'm sure you'll be happier."

" shut up!"

She yelled. Her eyes were on fire and before she could even think, her hand was already traveling towards his face. It was a full and loud slap destined only to him. His cheek would surely have turned red if not for his fast reflexes. Sasuke held her wrist inches before it could touch his face. His grip was strong and he needed to use all his strength to stop her attack. Maybe he shouldn't have gone that far on his teasing and he certainly shouldn't have called her pathetic. But, at that time, nothing else would have helped him reaching her heart. And, for that, being slapped wouldn't have been so bad.

When his eyes turned to face her once again, Sakura had her cheeks as red as tomatoes and her teeth were clenched. Sasuke knew it would be only a matter of time before she started to cry. But, before crying, the Haruno girl wouldn't miss the chance to empty her chest. She would tell him all of the things she had kept inside of her during those two ears. And he would listen. He had to.

" What do you know about me!? How can you know I've changed if you weren't here to keep me company during the days!? You are the one who changed! You started to care about something you shouldn't! ... Things can't stay the same forever and adapting is up to us... We change among the ones who are by our side... But you weren't here, were you?"

" Sakura, I-"

" I don't wanna hear... Why don't you just leave again? Go after your special place and find the perfect girl to help you rebuilding the clan... You already have what you wanted, can't you see?"

Her eyes were sad at that moment. It was clear that she had found truth in his words about her and that her heart was still in love with him. The Uchiha felt a relief inside his heart after that. Even if she was on the verge of tears and with her new personality destroyed, Sasuke couldn't be happier. Maybe it was time to quit that whole acting. It was time to tell her about the things he always wanted to and about the things that were kept inside his chest. It was time to bring her back and, finally, make all her waiting worth it.

" hn... Annoying."

" uh?"

" the place where I want to be is here in Konoha... And the perfect girl who will help me rebuilding my clan... Is you."

Her heart skipped a beat and, as he slowly released her wrist, both of her hands fell to her sides. The pinkette didn't expect it. She didn't expect it at all. Sakura never thought that the Uchiha himself would ever tell her something like that not even in a million of years. The Uchiha was a changed man. His journey had transformed him. And, even if she thought it wasn't possible, she loved him even more after that. She loved that boy who also learned the meaning of love and who had finally accepted her feelings. Feelings that, fortunately, she would never be able to forget. With such thing known by her, the only thing left to be done was surrendering to her heart. Uchiha Sasuke had done it again. That bastard- as she thought- had done it again.

The girl took a deep breath before looking at him with her cheeks colored in red. Her eyes were searching for his and she was desperately bitting her lower lip. Her heart was beating uncontrollably and her whole body was at an unease state. She had to say those words. She had to take that thing out of her lungs. She had to make it, otherwise she wouldn't be Haruno Sakura. And that was who she was. And that would be the boy's guarantee of an unusual, yet breathtaking, confession.

" I hate you..."

" what?"

His eyes widened. His heart stopped. His throat went dry and his sweat had turned cold. How could she have said something like that after all of their talk? And with such a calm voice? Sakura didn't tremble let alone hesitated before proclaiming her feelings. But she wasn't done. Not yet.

" I hate you for making me love you, idiot!"

The whole world was taken away from his shoulders. So she didn't hate him, after all. She loved him. He knew she did.

" hn. So you're not mad anymore?"

" you bet I am! I'm mad because you broke into my house and ripped my letter and kidnapped me an-"

The raven haired boy didn't let her finish her list. He quickly leaned forward and captured her lips on his and the silence created by it was, by far, the best music he had ever heard. The kiss involved them in a serene melody that soon caused their eyes to close and their cheeks to blush. A chaste kiss had never meant so much. And, if not for the girl, such innocent kiss would have been corrupted by the second intentions of a certain Uchiha. That boy surely needed to know where to keep his hands.

The kiss was abruptly interrupted when Sakura felt something traveling under her shirt. It was that same cold hand that had capture her some instants ago. The hand was resting on the naked skin of her lower back and, knowing a little of his new side, the pink haired girl already knew that his hand wouldn't stop there. That boy was surely a pervert.

" what the hell are you doing, Sasuke?"

" me? I'm just kissing you..."

" don't play innocent here... Your hand. What is it doing there?"

" Ahh you know... I kinda followed my heart." He smirked and she knew that his heart was the only organ he had not followed at that moment. How could she love someone like him?

" ... Take it off... Don't you think it's too soon?"

" hn. Naruto already told me what people do on first dates. So I guess it's fine."

" first dates...?" She blushed after he admitted the fact but, when he started to kiss her neck once again, something hit her mind.

" oh fuck..."

" uh? So now you want it too? Such a pervert with a dirty mouth..."

" that's not it, you idiot!"

The Iwa nin. She had forgotten about him and he was probably worried about her. Sakura knew she had to tell him the truth not mattering how painful it would be. She needed to tell him that she was still taken by that same person since the war. The same person that would never agree peacefully with her idea.

" I need to go, Sasuke."

" what? Why?"

" I need to tell him... He's waiting for me."

" that guy from the Stone?"

" yes."

" hn. You don't have to... It's fine, he will understand that you dumped him."

" what!? I didn't dump him!"

" oh, really?" He lifted her chin, pressing a quick kiss on her lips. " then why are you here with me instead of with him?"

" b-because you kidnapped me... That's why."

" and you didn't even try to run away."

" ... That's not important. I need to tell him the truth for once and for all."

" ... Are you serious?"

" of course I am."

" Tch... Honestly... I'm going with you then."

" no no no... I need to do it myself. I'm sure you're gonna do something stupid with him if you come."

" what!? Something stupid like what?"

" like being rude to him or scaring him away with the sharingan." She looked at him, lifting an eyebrow.

" don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't something like that. This would be childish."

"Oh, really?"

" hn definitely."

He crossed his arms over his chest, nodding in affirmation. Of course he didn't think of that. Just trying to scare him wouldn't be enough. Perhaps if he trapped the boy in a genjutsu or even showed him the rinnegan, the problem would be solved earlier. It was surely a great idea. His smirk confirmed so. But, as he knew the girl who was kissing him moments before, the Uchiha heir decided to make things like she wanted to. He would follow her plan and he would let her talk to the stone in his shoes alone. Yet, there would be no way in hell Sasuke would let that boy be the last person she would see that night. He had a plan. And she had no way of refusing.

" Tch... Fine. Go after him. But I'll be waiting for you at your apartment."

" what?! Why?"

" because I have to make sure you'll get home safe."

" ..." She sighed. " it's useless to argue with you, right?"

" hn. You're a fast learner."

" okay okay... Stay there while I talk to him. Don't you dare making a mess in my room!"

" don't worry... You won't have to worry about that. I'll help you clean up the mess in the morning."

At the sound of such words, Sakura made her way towards the exit of the alley. Even if he couldn't see, there was a smile playing on her lips. Maybe it was the fact that he would be waiting for her this time or even the fact that he would still be there in the morning. The girl wasn't quite sure, but she was happy. After so long, she was, truly, happy.

-

The impatient Uchiha was almost going after his pink haired girl. It had been almost one hour since he last saw her and he was already becoming paranoid. What if that man made her change her mind? What if he didn't accept a no and took her by force to his village? If such pessimist scenario had really happened, then the avenger's new target would be The Stone. He could even imagine the scene of his epic rescue mission and he really liked that idea. But, unfortunately, for his wild and burning imagination, her delicate voice was heard coming from outside the door. But she wasn't alone. He was there. And, as soon as the other voice was detected, Sasuke rushed to the front door and, following the classics, placed his ear against the wooden material of her door. The Uchiha had to know what they were talking about.

" I'm really sorry about the trouble I've caused you today..."

" don't worry about that, Sakura-san... You can't blame yourself for not loving me."

" yeah but... You came all the way from your village just for that and I couldn't return your feelings. I'm truly sorry."

" you worry too much. It's not like there was nothing good from it... I met Konoha for the first time, I've met many nice people and I really had fun while we were together."

" really?"

" really... So don't worry about it, okay?"

" I'll try not to..."

"... This guy... He really is a lucky man for having someone like you loving him... I bet it's still the same great man from the last time, right?"

" yeah... It's always been him... My great man."

Listening to such words made a cocky smirk grow on the Uchiha's lips. He needed to take that girl in his arms already. He couldn't wait any second longer. So, acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world, the raven boy opened the door just to see the pinkette and the future heartbroken boy staring at him in confusion. His dark pearls scanned the poor boy from head to toe and, after doing so, his smirk seemed to have gotten bigger just like his ego. Sasuke Uchiha certainly needed to learn a thing or two about equality, but not on that night when he had triumphed over his enemy.

" Uchiha Sasuke..." The boy watched in awe.

" Sasuke? So you did come to my apartment..."

" hn... You're late!"

In a sudden move, the raven haired boy pulled the girl by her arm, making her body be pressed against his chest. A blush was covering her face and, based on the victorious glare his eyes were throwing at the boy, the Iwa nin already knew it was time for him to go. There was nothing left for him there anymore. There never was.

" Uchiha Sasuke... So he is the one?"

An embarrassed pinkette nodded and the Iwa nin chuckled.

" I guess I never really had a chance... You're lucky to have her."

" hn."

" I'll be going then... Thank you for everything, Sakura-san."

" you're wel-"

" Good. Have a safe trip."

And without a proper goodbye, Sasuke closed the door on him. At first the boy didn't understand the reason behind such behavior, but, as the one in the Uchiha's hands was Sakura, then being jealous wouldn't be that surprising. The boy left leaving the couple behind. He still had a long way back home and, in his path, he still needed to find love. His own love since the one he had judged to be the right person already belonged to someone else. And there is no competition when the matter is love. The Iwa nin accepted defeat. No one could win her. Not while the Uchiha was around. And he wouldn't be gone too soon.

" why did you do that!? Poor him, Sasuke!"

" hn. I don't care. He kept looking at you for too long. I don't like it."

" just looking won't take any part of me away."

" I know... But..." He pulled her closer, smirking." What about kissing? Or biting?"

" ... Don't even start."

" fine fine... Just because I'm your great man."

" Tch... Oh god..."

" hn. So... What's this story about me being a great man?"

 _ **The End**_


End file.
